


I'm Just A Holy Fool

by Demiboywonder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge, Fluff, I haven't written anything in a long time, M/M, Rapahel and his jackets, Suits, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboywonder/pseuds/Demiboywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael thinking about his life and how his fledgling has changed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just A Holy Fool

Raphael was a man of faith. Before he was turned, and even now, he was a Christian. He kept his cross around his neck, prayed every night, and allowed himself to walk along hallowed ground. He lead his clan with a strong sense of pride and strictness he expected of himself. Each member of the clan knew about his schedule, the way he ran things, and the way he handled himself. No one questioned him, that was, until Simon joined their ranks. The boy seemed to never have a filter from his brain to his mouth. The first day he was brought into Hotel DuMort, he wouldn’t stop asking questions, thinking out loud, and making comments on everything he saw.  
The clan was tense when the new fledgling joined their ranks. He wasn’t used to their schedule, didn’t know the quirks of Raphael and his clan that would allow it to run smoothly. This should have annoyed Raphael. He should have forced their schedule on Simon the minute he rose again, yet he couldn’t bring himself to. His baby would learn. He would teach him. Raphael felt a strong urge to keep Simon close, shelter him, and make him his. This feeling was so new that he had no idea what to do. He would come off too strong, too forceful, and Simon would flee. Each time Raphael would follow him. He wouldn’t yell, he wouldn’t try to assert his dominance. He would just...follow. The only thing on his mind would be to protect his baby,  
Raphael just couldn’t understand what he was feeling and why he was acting strangely. He knew the clan saw. They would question if he was okay, ask if he needed to feed or if he wasn’t getting enough sleep. He wasn’t, but that wasn’t the problem. It was what was keeping him up. Simon. Simon was changing him and Raphael just couldn’t understand.  
He was sitting in his room, reading a book and trying his hardest to block the rest of his thoughts and senses out. It was actually working until the door opened. “Raphael!” Simon’s voice followed, making Raphael stiffen. He shut his book and looked up at Simon with annoyance. “What?”  
Simon’s smile didn’t falter. “I need to borrow a suit-” He held up his hands in defense as Raphael tried to interrupt him, “and I know what you’re gonna say. I promise I won’t ruin this one. I’ll take really good care of it! I promise!”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and stood up. “I swear if you ruin this…” He grumbled to himself and looked in his closet. He had quite a few suits, probably too many, but he knew which one he wanted to give Simon. It was extremely surprising he was even thinking about it, but he could trust Simon. He always did. He took the hanger out and handed it to Simon. “Be very careful. I’m trusting you.”  
Simon beamed, his fangs still poking out from his teeth. “Thanks!! I promise I’ll be careful.” He swore one last time before running to his room to get dressed. Where was he going tonight? Oh yeah, that wedding for his Shadowhunter friend. He sighed out a breath he didn’t need before picking up his book again. He was extremely uncomfortable with Simon having friends that were Shadowhunters. What if they turned on him?? Raphael may not be there to protect him, and he couldn’t stand that. He closed the book and tossed in on the nightstand next to his bed. Maybe if he busied himself with some work, he wouldn’t think. He walked over to his desk, throwing himself into his work

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Raphael!!!” Simon barged into Raphael’s room. Raphael jolted up from where he had dozed off, He looked up at Simon with wide eyes before seeing he was okay. “Simon! Idiota! Pensé que estabas herida!” He snapped out.  
Simon flinched at the onslaught of spanish he didn’t understand. “Okay, I deserved that, but I need to tell you what happened!!”  
Raphael rolled his eyes and sat back down, calming himself down. Simon was okay. “Okay, what happened?”  
“It was awesome!! Alec was standing all worried like, and Lydia was gorgeous!! But, when she was going to put this rune on him, Magnus burst in!! It was sooo romantic! Alec left Lydia and kissed Magnus in front of his family and it was just, it was awesome!” Simon gushed, moving his hands along with his words to emphasize his points. Raphael, who was completely uninterested, nodded along. “That sounds….fun.”  
Simon rolled his eyes and straightened up, making Raphael slightly nervous. “Well, Magnus also told me something after the wedding was over.”  
Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
Simon nodded. “He said...this was your father’s suit.”  
Raphael could have stormed into Magnus’ plush apartment and beat the hell out of him. The only person who really knew him other than Camille, he shuddered at the name, was Magnus. “He loved that suit, and I thought you’d look nice it in.” He would never let another soul touch that suit.  
Simon’s usual goofy grin turned into something warm, caring. “Thank you, Raph. That means a lot to me.”  
Raphael adored that smile. He wanted to be the only one who could make that smile cross his baby’s lips. He was a proud holy man, but maybe he had room to worship another in his life as well.


End file.
